Starting Over
by Surfingpichu
Summary: Because of an unfortunate turn of events three Hocotatian Teenagers find themselved stranded on the planet of the pikmin. Can they stop arguing for long enough to get back home?Ok, I haven't been here in forever and have really put off Fanfic writing for
1. Chapter 1

Err hello. In case you were wondering I'm not dead. I blame school for not posting something new sooner.

This, my second story, is about the adventures of Olimar's children, Tank and Maria(yes I made the names up) and a friend of theirs named Alex. More will be explained about the reason they are there later in the story because I'm not about to give the story away.

Disclamer: I dont own the Pikmin, Olimar, Louie or the Pikmin planet (coughearthcough) But I do own Tank, Maria(well the names and personallitys anyway) and Alex(someone who I really do own. yay).

* * *

"Up and at 'em Louie. We've got a big day ahead of us!" Rang out the oddly chearful voice of Captian Olimar through the halls of the rusty hunk of metal they called a ship. 

Louie, Olimar's assistant slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the old digital clock that rested on a wooden end table near his bed side.

" Captian..." Louie complained gorggly "It's only 5 AM... must we wake up this early every day? 

"I woke up this early every day on my first trip to this planet..." Olimar replied in a slightly impatiant voice. "Now lets go Louie.. we should be out there already." Louie roaled over in bed.

"Can't it wait Captain?" Louie asked"I'm still sore from yesterday's 'quest', And besides we don't have a very strict scedual at all, you do realise we can take our sweet time and Syacho can't do a thing about it." 

"Just get up and go Louie.." Olimar said in an exasperated voice. "We are waisting daylight."

Loiue rubbed his eyes and slowly rose to get out of bed."What daylight?" he muttered bitterly under his breath as he doned his old worn spacesuit and followed Olimar out the door of the old ship.

A thick fog had spread it's self over the land, covering the once firmiliar forest which they had nicknamed 'the Awakening Wood' in their last journey to the planet. The ground was now soggy and wet and the fallen petals of various plants had now turned brown and dead. Although they'd been to the Awakening Wood many times before is time it seemed different, erie, almost frightening.

"Maybe we should wait untill the fog clears captain." Louie suggested "Inside the ship." 

Olimar turned to him "Louie you aren't going back to sleep." he said "I'm not dragging you out of bed twice today."

Louie glanced around nervously. A gut feeling told him that today hanging around here would lead him into trouble.  
"Well I'll just go out and harvest some pellets."

Louie took hold of his axe. It was made out of a sharpened stone and a large stick that Louie had found one day and decided to fashon something out of it. Olimar had made himself a small dager the day before for self defence and Louie, not wanting to be more vernarable then his captain had made an axe for himself.

"Ok fine" Olimar said "Just dont go too far, chances are that you will get lost and I dont want that happening again."

He gave a little shudder, probably at the thought of his fight with the titain dweevle. Over 50 pikmin died in the battle, most from the "shock therapy" as the ship called it, After a while it was a singal pikmin trying despretly to wrench off the part, in the end it worked, but only just about.

"It only happened once..." Louie mumbled shaking off the thought of the Titain Dweevle. He began to run off. "I wont be long!" Louie called into the distance. "come meet me in the clearing once you get the pikmin." And with that Louie ran off into the dence forest of the Awakening Wood.

It didnt take long to find a bunch of Pellet Posys sprouting up from the ground. After only a small bit of walking he had found enough poseys for almost 30 pikmin. Louie took his axe and quickly cut down 5 Pellet Posys, stopping only for brief rests. It wasnt untill he had started on his 6th posy that he noticed a small thumping noise in the distance. Either a Bulibear was out hunting or a Breadbug has smelled the freshly cut pellets and was ready for a little free food. Most likely it was the latter since Bulibears were rarely seen in the Awakening Wood.

"Breadbugs.." Louie muttered under his breath."Why is it that every time I try to do something good some bug has to spoil it and time and time again make me seem like a complete idiot to Olimar." He got his axe poised to attack "Well this time it isn't going to happen."

After a few moments a lone breadbug came out of the bushes and quickly stomped towards him. Louie lunged at it laying down numerous blows to it's body, but it barely noticed that he was even there. It went straight for a red 1 pellet and began to drag it back to it's underground lair. Louie quickly grabbed hold of the other end of the pellet and began to try to pull it back. Unfortunately the Breadbug was too strong for Louie to pull it backwards and too dumb to know he was hitting it with his axe. Louuie cursed under his breath, and did the last thing he could think of. By cutting off half of the pellet he would at least save the other half. He raised his axe and brought it down on the pellet. There was a cracking noise and the pellet burst apart flinging red dust every where and covering both Louie and the breadbug. The pellet was reduced to a pile of dust as well. The breadbug went flying backwards and stomped off in the other direction. Louie sighed and began to walk back to the clearing. The breadbug was gone, but he'd have liked to hae a bit more credit than four pellets.

He pushed a small red button on his left wrist and established a communication link with Olimar. "I'm coming to the clearing now captian." He said. There was no answer.

"Captain?" Louie asked. "Look I'm sorry if I was late I got into a fight with a breadbug." There was no answer again.

"Oh come on Captain!" Louie shouted in an exasperated voice and cancled the communication link. "Man Olimar is dence.." Louie said "He probably thinks I'm lyeing... man he really needs to trust me more.."

A firmilliar thumping noise interrupted Louie's thoughts. "Oh not again..." He thought "That thing had better not eat any of my pellets or I swear..."

but then he noticed something odd, the bug appeared in the distance but did not turn right. Instead it turned left, towards him. "what the heck?" Louie thought "why would a bread bug come this way.. there are no pellets here..." Suddenly he froze. There might not be pellets where he was but there was the dust. He was still covered in dust. Louie turned to run, but a tree root knocked him from his feet. The breadbug was now a few feet away from him. At last the great beast seazed his hand and began to drag him to it's hole. Pain seared up his arm and grew worce with each breath.

"Let go of me!" Louie grunted trying to pull his arm out of the beast's mouth, but it was no use.

Although Breadbugs are encredibly stupid, they are also encredibly strong. This combination of strength, stupidity, and shear luck could be leathel to both Louie and Olimar, whose lives hung by a thread even when there are no preditors around, as one false move can be the end when you are on a forign planet with an atmosphear that alone could kill. Louie waved his Axe wildly, trying hard to make the creature flinch for even a second so that he could free his arm, but the beast was so encredibly stupid that it didn't even recognise the pain. As the lair of the breadbug became visable in the distance Louie finally gave in, and took the last route out he could think of.

"Captain? Come in captain." Louie said into his com. link, trying his best to hide his fear. "Captain I need you to get over here now! I'm having a bit of trouble with a breadbug could you get over here?" No answer came. "Come on captain!" Louie cryed finally letting his true tone come out. "This isn't funny. I'm really being attacked by a breadbug. Please!" There was still no reply.

Louie gave a grunt of frustration. It was clear to him that Olimar wasn't going to help him. He looked around, there had to be another way out, there just had to be. Suddenly a thought hit him. There was one way out. An old dead branch was dangeling from a tree. He tossed his axe up intot he air and closed his eyes. He knew he would have to deal with falure once again. Luck never seemed to work in his favor and today seemed no different. Louie finally looked up, the axe soared up and missed the branch compleatly. Louie's heart sank. Again luck wasn't with him. He looked up to the sky, practicly begging the branch to fall down. Suddenly the axe came into view for the second time, hurteling down from the clouds. With a thud it hit the breadbug squarely between the eyes. The creature gave a tiny squeak and fell over dead. Louie breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled his hand from the bug's mouth quickly and in his good hand grabbed his axe, which was miraculously clean. His hand was a different story however. Blood was gushing from the wound and had stained his glove red.

Louie just shook it off, after being on this planet for a while, things dont seem to hurt as much as they should, either it was that of the planet's oxygen had over time made his nerves numb, one of the first signs of oxygen poisoning. There were bigger issues than oxygen poisoning at the moment however. Louie now had no idea where he was or how to get back to the landing site. Just like before, he was compleatly lost.

"Captain come in." Louie spoke into his com. link for the third time. There again was no answer. This time things were getting suspicious. Olimar had sometimes givin him the silent treatment when he was either extreamly mad at him or just wanted to fool with his mind, but never for this long. What if it wasnt that Olimar was refusing to respond, but couldn't respond.

"C-can you respond? Captain!" Finally he caught a signal, a faint one but a signal none the less.

"Louie... Louie can you ..ear m.." Came Olimar's voice from the link.

"Captain? Yes I can hear you... just barely though." Louie replyed "Captain what is going on? Where are you? Are yo.."

"Louie there is no time for questions.. just get out of here now.." Olimar cut him off, hs voice was tence, and almost strained. "We are both in grave danger, just get out of here and dont come back to the landing site!"

"I can't abandon you captain!" Louie said, for once expressing his fidelity to his captain. "I'll come and get you out of there."

"Louie no!" Olimar's voice came through the speaker "Just get out of here. I can take handle things on my own, and if I can't at least you will be ok..." His voice broke off into static.

"Captain!" Louie cryed "Captain come in! Can you read me?" There was no reply, just the buzzing static.

Louie disabled the com. link and traced the signal he'd gotten from Olimar. Since they'd established a communication link Louie now knew exactly in what direction he was, and from the looks of it he was farely close. He ran off into the bushes east of him, despret to get to Olimar as fast as possable. "If Only I'd stayed" He thought " If only I hadn't chickened out. Them maybe we wouldnt be in this much danger." Louie finally broke out of the brush and burst into the landing site. There Louie saw, a horrific scean that he wouldn't forget for the rest of his life. "He staired into his captian's eyes, but they weren't as haughty nor as confident as they always were. They were now clouded with uncertainty and fear. "Captain..." Louie whispered, unable to say any more. Then, the breaking of glass echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

Yeah I'm so evil. I already killed someone off and it's only the prolouge. Well.. don't worry. I'm not gonna go crazy on this one. Only a few other people die and one is just a supporting charictar so he dosn't count.   
(Ps. Sorry if this has some spelling errors in it. but thats wha tI get for writing this without microsoft word on my computer, but I will make the edits later when my microsoft word program is back up and running) 

Please R&R You know you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I've really been away for much too long. First of all, I really shouldn't have decided to write out everything in a notebook (and change it all several times)and second of all I should have been quicker to post this. Now I'm not going to write out everything I said in my review thing I wrote, but if you want to look at that you can. Again I appologise and hope some people actually are still bothering to read this. If not well... thats okay too, I'll just write anyway.

* * *

** Chapter 1: 5 years later**

The sound of glass shattering rang throughout the forest. The horror struck face of Louie suddenly swirled into darkness. Maria, Olimar's daughter, sprang up in bed in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. She looked around the room. She was in bed, in a small cabin of a space bus. The walls were plain bare metal, as was the floor, but what could you expect on a bus?

"Maria!" the voice of her brother echoed through the halls. "Maria, are you okay? You were screaming."

Maria nodded, still a bit shocked. "I had a nightmare" she said, trying to hide the fact that she'd been scared stiff. "It's really nothing, I just got a little spooked."

"You're as white as a sheet Maria." Her brother said "And you must be more than just a little spooked"

She was more than just a little scared, and was sure she didn't have just any old nightmare. She could have sworn that the dream had been real, that she'd really been there. She felt dizzy and lightheaded, the real world felt more dreamlike than the dream itself.

"I don't know" she said, breaking contact with her older brother's eyes. "I dreamt I was on that planet, the one papa discovered, and he was there, papa I mean." She sighed "There are bits and pieces I don't remember now, but from what I can remember..." She trailed off.

"What happened?" Her brother questioned, still not understanding the significance of a signal dream.

"I watched him die!" Maria cried, now breaking into tears. "I couldn't tell how it happened or why, but I know I watched him die." She buried her head in her hands, shaking in sobs.

"Maria I'm sure it was just a bad dream" her brother reasoned. "We just haven't heard from Papa in a while, but that doesn't mean he's dead."

"5 years!" Maria cried "We haven't heard from him in 5 years! Get it through your thick skull! He's not just going to show up out of the blue now!"

"Tank! Maria! Whats going on?" A voice called in from the other room. "What are you doing in there?"

"It's nothing Alex!" Tank, Maria's older brother, called back "Maria had a nightmare and she's shaken about it, nothing big!" He turned his attention back to his little sister. "I should probably leave you to cool for a sec, shouldn't I?" He asked. Maria nodded in reply, afraid that if she said anything she'd begin to cry again. With that Tank got up and left, and Maria was left alone in the plain, old room.

Five years ago, her father had mysteriously disappeared while exploring a planet he'd discovered. It had no intelligent life currently, up to their knowledge, and was inhabited by bug like and plant like creatures, many of which were at least 5 times the size of a full grown man. Their father had discovered the planet a year prior to his disappearance, and it'd caused them grief ever since. A poisonous gas called oxygen, was present in the atmosphere in large amounts, this posed as a huge threat to their father when he first crash landed on the planet. At this time his ship was mangled and only he only had 30 days until his life support systems failed. By a stroke of sheer luck he on his first day encountered a friendly, plantlike creature, which he called pikmin and with their help was able to escape back to Hocotate. This lead to quite a few more trips back to the planet, and as this happened Tank and Maria heard from their father less and less, untill about 3 years ago he and Louie disappeared completely, and left no trace of anything or anyone. The ship was still there, but no longer worked and the onions had scattered. After three years it'd become harder and harder to live and their mother took up two jobs. She was crushed by the disappearance of her husband, but still had to keep the family going. Since school was out now, she'd planned to send them away to summer camp on another planet, as she had that past three years, on an old space bus and accompanied by a friend of theirs, Alex. At the present moment they were half way through the overnight trip and were to get to camp in about 6 hours.

"I guess I should write this down." She thought "Maybe that will help me clear my mind"

She got up and walked to her suitcase and dug through the assorted books, clothes, and keepsakes, looking for her diary. Suddenly her hand bumped up against something. A small red journal, bound in regular paper yet a bit worn and weathered. The words "Captain's Log" were written on the front in large bold letters. Her heart began to pound as she realized that the journal she was holding was her father's. She didn't dare open it, but just sat there on her haunches, staring at the book as if it was the eighth world wonder.

Suddenly a jolt shook the ship, Maria was flung from her spot and the book was ripped from her hands. She landed on the cold metal floor.

"What's happening?" She called out "Why did we stop? We aren't supposed to reach camp for another 4 hours!"

"I don't know." Alex called back " Apparently the ship went off course a bit and flew right into the orbit of a huge planet and now we can't seem to get out."

Maria pulled herself up from the floor and ran through the corridor up to the cockpit. Tank and Alex were standing in the small, cramped room looking out the window. They were right, the planet was incredibly huge. It was blue and surrounded by swirly white clouds. There were a few spots of land, but for the most part it was totally blue, probably most of it was underwater.

" I think the navigation system is blown" Alex said "We've gone completely off coarse and apparently are in the middle of nowhere."

"Is there anyway to get out?" Maria asked

"There might be." Alex replied. "I'm just not sure how to do it."

"Why not just push random buttons?" Tank asked, trying to be optimistic "It usually works for me"

"Not funny Tank" Maria said dryly

"No really!" Tank insisted "eventually it'd work"

"Or get us killed." Said Maria, roaling her eyes. "Look Tank, Stop trying to help, 'cause you aren't and there's no way you can."

Tank gave her a hurt look, but ignored him and continued to evaluate the matter at hand.

"There has to be something we can do." She said looking at the control panel.

An assortment of buttons, levers and gauges were strewn across the control panel, each of them looking as complex as the next, and recognizing none of them as something that would help them. "How did papa do it?" Maria thought looking at the wide array of buttons. "He made it all look so simple..."

Back about 5 years ago, although now it seemed to be 50 years ago, Tank, Maria and their parents would all go on trips together. Each of them would pile onto The Dolphin and go to a completely new planet. Often times Papa would let Maria and Tank go up into the cockpit when they weren't in hyperspace. Once, he'd even let Tank be co-pilot and take over the flying a bit. Everything had seemed so simple then, but the world was so much more complex now than it was then. Then it was all fun and games, but now there were new things to worry about. Death, and hardship, and toil. But didn't those also exist 5 years ago, and even 50 years ago. Maybe things really were as simple as they had once conceived, just like flying, but more information had made it seem more complex than it really was.

But before Maria could make another move, the ship was shaken by another sharp jolt. Maria was again flung off of her feet and her hand hit a small button on the control panel. The Emergency landing button, and they were sent into a nose dive towards the huge, water clad planet's surface.

Everything happens for a reason, sometimes it's a good reason and sometimes it's a bad reason. But other times it isn't as simple as right and wrong. Sometimes something that seems like a great thing will go bad. Sometimes something that seems like a horrible thing will turn out to be a blessing. So far the prior had all ready occurred in Tank and Maria's lives, and now the latter was about to.

* * *

Well that was much shorter than I wanted it to be. I'll try to get Chapter 2 up as fast as I can. 


End file.
